Yu Yu Hakusho: A Christmas Carol
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Hiei's friends attempt to teach him the meaning of Christmas. Will he learn before it's too late? Hopefully better and less corny than it sounds! :D R&R plz!
1. Prologue

A/N- Okay, so I did not steal this idea from JaganshiKenshin! I promise, but she just posted it for me. But I do like her version! It's hilarious, and I recommend it! But I'm going to go more serious on y'all, so without further ado, my version of Yu Yu Hakusho: A Christmas Carol!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything YYH! I don't even have it on DVD or nothing!

--

Prologue

Hiei was making his way 'home' from another mission that the Rekai Tentei had just successfully completed. He was told it was told it was 'Christmas Eve', and that he would be getting a 2 week break. The others had invited him to several parties to celebrate this Ningen holiday, but he had passed. From his understanding, it was a holiday about world peace, and how great life was. How was he, let alone his team, supposed to celebrate this, when they all had first-handedly experienced the horrible things this world could do.

He stepped into his apartment that Koenma had supplied to him. He was told that they needed to know where to find him at a moment's notice, and he was ordered to stay here whenever he wasn't busy. He sighed at how stupid the place was, and kicked off his boots, heading to his room.

He sat on the bed, and decided he would meditate before going to bed.

Before he had even taken a deep breath in, he heard rustling from outside his door. He stood on the floor, and grabbed his sword, preparing for an attack. To say he was surprised when the intruder walked in was the understatement of the year.

The woman was a pale beauty. She was slender and tall, with long blue hair that was pulled back into two separate ponytails. She had a sort of grace about her with long feminine arms. But her face held the sadness of a lifetime, shining in her eyes was the knowledge of how truly evil this world could be. After studying her longer, he noticed that she seemed to be somewhat translucent, and realized she was a spirit. Hiei could only stand in shock as he recognized this woman to be none other than his mother, Hina, in spirit form.

"Mother?" His voice croaked out, barely recognizable from shock.

She nodded solemnly, and let out a tiny smile.

"Oh my son, it is so good to see you again. I'm so proud of who you've become," she said with pure joy ringing in her voice.

She ran up and hugged him to her, silently crying tear gems.

"You're…proud of me?" He questioned.

She nodded and pulled back to smile.

"My time here is limited. I was sent to tell deliver a message," she told Hiei, as he nodded, still bewildered, "Now, I know you may think Christmas is stupid, and it is only for the weak, but please, I beg you to reconsider. It is a time to show those you love just how much you care, and it is a time when mankind, just when you lose all hope about them, can really surprise you. This holiday can melt the coldest of hearts, if allowed to do so. It is a time for giving, and forgetting about yourself, and loving others unconditionally."

Hiei looked at her doubtfully, "You came from the dead, just to tell me this?"

She sighed, "Hiei, my son, do you know how much it pains me to know how unhappy you are? Everyday, as you suffer more and more, I feel it also. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be given a chance at a real life, and experience real love. That is my hope for you, that this Christmas, you can finally let the past rest, and move on with your life."

Hiei started to pull back from her, suddenly weary of her actions, but she just pulled him back fiercely.

"Tonight, three of your friends will visit you, and they will show you Christmases Past, Christmas Present, and Christmases Yet To Come. I hope and pray to god above that by the time this night is over, you will finally understand. Become happy and free, my son," she told him before slowly backing up.

Hiei looked at her, before whispering, "Goodbye Mother, I shall miss you."

She smiled at him and whispered back, "Hiei, you know I'm always with you. "

She then disappeared completely from view. He sighed and laid down on his bed. What an interesting night. He glanced at his clock, and wondered when exactly these 'friends' of his would show up.

He flinched when he heard the clock strike one.

--

A/N – Okay, so this was a little short…but oh well, it's just the prologue thing. I'll probably post the next chapter up tonight and maybe even the rest. But all of it will be up by Christmas! So yeah, like it? Hate it? Please be brutally honest! Thanks!

-DD


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

A/N – So I just posted the Prologue, and am now starting the next chapter! Yay! Nothing much else to say…ENJOY! (omg… did you know yay isn't in the dictionary!?!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything YYH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

Hiei sat up suddenly, sensing another presence in the room. He looked at the edge of his bed. He jumped in shock when he realized it was Kurama.

He swiftly regained his composure, and looked at Kurama skeptically, "I didn't think you'd be in on this. Oh well, what do you have to tell me?"

Kurama smiled softly, and replied, "Not so much tell you, but show you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but did not have anytime to question since he soon found himself at the edge of his window with Kurama grabbing his wrist. Hiei was about to protest to such actions when Kurama smirked at him, and jumped out with him. He prepared himself for a harsh landing, but opened his eyes a few seconds later to see that he was soaring across the skies of Tokyo with many buildings below him.

He was rendered momentarily speechless, but Kurama guessed what he was thinking and answered, "I am the representation of Christmases Past Hina told you about. So it is therefore my duty to guide you through your pasts."

Hiei nodded, slowly regaining his senses. He took this moment to actually study Kurama. Now he had never been the most masculine person, but right now he looked more feminine than usual, and while his face still looked youthful, he had streaks of gray throughout his hair. He also had a tiny white light in the center of his head.

"Kurama, what's up with the new look?" Hiei inquired, genuinely curious.

Kurama chuckled, "It came with the job," Kurama chuckled, but then seriously replied, "It comes from my knowledge. For tonight, I know all pasts. And with that knowledge came some changes to my appearance. Don't worry, next time you see me, I will no linger look like this, and I will no longer have this knowledge. But for tonight, I do, and it is yours I am particularly interested in."

"So we are visiting some memories of mine?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes. And here we are at your first one. Keep in mind, this first memory is just an example, and there are other times you behaved like this, and things similar have happened, but for time's sake, we just chose one," Kurama explained.

Hiei nodded and looked down as the memory started to take place.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We sneak in past the guards, and head to the main room. Hiei, you'll deal with the three main bodyguards. Be careful, they are supposed to be anywhere from A to S-Class demons. Kurama, I want you to take the right-hand man. He is also A to S-Class according to Botan. Kuwabara, there will be security officers pouring in by the dozens once we deliver the first strike so you will take care of them. And I'll go for the main guy," said a raven-haired youth who Hiei immediately identified as Yusuke. Hiei remembered this mission. It had occurred about eight months ago.

Kuwabara decided to pipe up then, "Urameshi, why do you always give me the easiest jobs that anyone could handle? I'm strong! Give me something to actually test me!"

His past self smirked, and said in a condescending tone, "This is something! I'll be surprised if you actually survive this you pathetic weakling!"

The current Hiei smirked in approval at his own insult. Kuwabara was about to start yelling at Hiei and fly his own insult back, when Kurama stepped in between them to quell their anger.

Yusuke just sighed, and said, "Well, if that's all everyone's got to say, let's get a move on."

They all nodded, and headed into the compound. They successfully snuck past all guards and were about to break into the main room. They all nodded at each other and Yusuke broke into the room.

They immediately broke into formation to carry out their jobs. Hiei managed to get hits on all the guards with his speed and was able to draw them away and began fending them off, giving space for Yusuke and Kurama. They each began their respective fights, and currently had the upper hand with the element of surprise still working for them. Kuwabara stood by the door, and just as Urameshi predicted, security began pouring in, falling into Kuwabara's ready and capable hands.

The fight was drawing to a close after little less than thirty minutes. Yusuke's and Kurama's opponents were weakened and tired and were starting to slow in their movements and attacks, going more on the defense now than offense. Hiei had also successfully managed to kill one of the bodyguards and had another giving his last few punches and the last was also slowly dying.

Hiei looked at Kurama and asked, "What was the point of this? We came, we fought, we won. End of story."

Kurama just shook his head and motioned for Hiei to keep watching. Hiei looked back, and kept his eyes on him.

He was slowly loosening up on his guard since it was no longer needed. But a security man had managed to sneak past Kuwabara in the heat of battle, and was currently sneaking up behind Hiei, ready to run him through with his sword. The last remaining opponent of Hiei saw this, and did his best to keep Hiei from noticing, and put out his last reserve of energy. At this point, Kuwabara noticed the man sneaking up behind Hiei with his sword raised, about to stab Hiei straight in the heart.

Moving with speed he didn't know he possessed, he positioned himself between the sword and Hiei. The man stabbed Kuwabara in the stomach, but he just pulled it out, and stabbed the officer with his spirit sword. He slowly made his way back to the door and killed the men who had come into the room while he was gone, and continued fighting. The whole time, Hiei had remained completely oblivious.

Hiei had his jaw hanging open and was in complete shock. Kuwabara did that for him? Why? He had put himself in harm's way, just for him. He looked at Kurama for some sort of an explanation, but the red and gray-head just shook his head, and motioned for him to watch.

The battle was over, and they were taking tabs on each other.

"Wow Kuwabara. That looks pretty bad. You really need to get Yukina or Botan to heal that for you as soon as we get back," Urameshi said, appraising the wound.

Kuwabara nodded, and turned to look at Hiei when he heard him chuckling, "See you fool. This is why you get the easiest jobs. You can't even handle those without getting yourself horribly wounded."

Kuwabara looked up, furious, "Oh yeah? Why you little punk! I should teach you some manners!"

Hiei smirked, "How? Are you gonna bleed on me? (1) You really are a pathetic weakling. Why you're on this team I'll never know…"

Kuwabara just looked down and sighed in disgust and hurt.

Present-day Hiei looked at Kurama. He had had no idea what Kuwabara had just done for him. He supposed he really was indebted to Kuwabara. He felt the tiniest twinge of regret nag at him.

"That wasn't even the only time he has done something like that for you. You just never knew it," Kurama commented. Hiei looked up, and looked back down in shame.

"Come on, time to go to the next memory," Kurama said, grabbing Hiei and dragging him through the sky again.

On the way, he pondered the way he treated Kuwabara. He supposed he wasn't all that bad, and that he did deserve some respect. But he was still an idiot…Or was he? He had saved his life despite all the mean things Hiei had done to him.

Before he could think about it anymore, they had landed somewhere and were now watching the Past Hiei in Koenma's office, discussing something.

"Alright, there are no surprises in this one. Just simply a reminder, something that you seem to forget," Kurama explained.

"Alright Hiei, having looked over your file, it is decided that you deserve one thousand years of being a prisoner in Rekai jail," Koenma said.

Past-Hiei simply nodded, and seemed to accept his fate. But Koenma did not seem so sure.

"But Hiei…there is something about you that makes it seem like you don't deserve that. You seem like a decent person who was born into the wrong circumstances," Hiei started growling at him, "and if you were given an adequate chance, you could make something good of your life."

Hiei just simply glared at Koenma, demanding him to get to the point.

"So, I am going to cut you a break. You are going to be put on probation in Tokyo, Japan, a city in Ningenkai, and will now work for me as community service. You remember Yusuke, the Spirit Detective that put you in here?" Hiei once again growled, "You will work on his team and go on any mission I assign to you. Kurama will also be joining."

Hiei just studied Koenma for any signs of Koenma wanting to deceive him, but detecting none, simply nodded. Koenma sighed and relaxed a little.

Hiei turned around and began to walk out of the office, heading towards this place called Tokyo where he was just in, and preparing to start a new life of… 'crime-fighting'.

Present-Hiei looked at Kurama confused, and he decided to enlighten Hiei, "Hiei, Koenma just gave you a chance for a new life. A chance to find Yukina, to retrieve your tear gem. And how do you repay him every time you see him? You are rude and treat him almost as bad as Kuwabara. He gave you a chance to seize everything you wanted, and you cannot even appreciate that. Don't you see something wrong with the situation?"

Hiei shrugged in indifference, but he really did start to realize how wrong he was. So wrapped up in thought, Hiei was, that he didn't even notice Kurama grabbing him and taking him to the next memory until he felt himself landing on the ground, and Kurama saying, "We're here."

Hiei looked around him and saw himself in Makai.

Kurama started to explain this memory, "This is also just a reminder. How you're pride and arrogance lost you that which you loved most."

Hiei looked confused, but when he looked back he saw himself holding a letter that he immediately recognized, and immediately knew what it was, and exactly what it said on it.

Dear Hiei,

I loved you. Please don't ever doubt that. While I was with you, I truly did. But I was not happy. I don't know why you are the way you are, but you're distrustfulness, rudeness, vulgarity, and refusal to admit you love anything, it wears on a girl. I just wanted you to hold me once in a while, whisper sweet nothings in my ear, show a small amount of compassion, but the only thing we ever did was fuck. Every night you would come into my room, get your fill, then leave. And the sex was amazing, but I need more Hiei. I can't stay in a relationship forever with a guy who won't even admit to somewhat liking me. I'm sorry things turned out like this. I hope one day you can learn to trust and love, but I can't take it anymore. Pleas don't try to find me. I'm better off without you.

Hopefully, love,

Anna

Hiei in the memory was looking at the ground as the letter slowly fell to the ground. He almost cried. He almost went to find her anyway. But he didn't, he just stood up and burned the letter in his hand, and continued on with his life.

Present-day Hiei punched the ground. He regretted this act so much. He had truly loved her, but like he had always been, he was unable to express his emotions except through sex, and he never let her know how much he cared.

Kurama chose this moment to speak, "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how much of an idiot you were. That might be the dumbest thing you have ever done."

Hiei looked at Kurama in outrage and anger, and pushed himself to pounce on him, and beat him to a pulp, but before his fist even hit, he found himself landing in his bed, and tangled up in sheets.

He looked about angrily looking for Kurama so he could kill him, but found nobody in his room. He sighed, and grieved over his error of letting Anna slip through his fingers. He missed her so much…

--

A/N – Okay, so this chapter really reminded me of my other fic, "Snow"…oh well. So yeah, I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to post the next chapter tonight as well. It's 1:31 AM, but oh well, I am getting A TON of inspiration tonight. Don't be surprised if a couple other one/two-shots get posted tonight! Lol, so yeah R&R :D

1-MONTY PYTHON REFERENCE!! Those make me happy… :D

-DD


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

A/N- Okay, so, here is the ghost of Christmas present! Yay! Ummm, not really much to say about this, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Don't sue!

--

Hiei sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to doze off to sleep. He was almost successful when he heard a rustling and hearty laughter in the next room over. Hiei perked his head up, and guessed it was simply the next 'spirit', so he leaped up, and walked in.

It was none other than Yusuke, the infamous spirit detective, currently eating all the food he could get his hands on.

"Damn, this beer is good! Oh, hey Hiei! What's up?" Yusuke addressed to Hiei once he noticed him standing in the room.

Hiei just looked back at him, stone-faced, not offering any reply.

"Alright…well, I'm the representation of The Ghost of Christmas Present! We'll be visiting three places tonight so, yeah!"

Hiei nodded once and said, "Great. I can hardly wait."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at Hiei's sarcasm. He grabbed Hiei around the waist, and they took off into the night.

"First stop, we are going to see someone and what they are doing this Christmas!" Yusuke replied to Hiei's earlier question. Hiei just nodded and began to speculate where they could possibly be going. It was the present, so he wasn't entirely sure where there was to go, but then again, he had no idea what people were doing right now so it also left a variety of options open.

They passed through a portal which Hiei only assumed led to Makai. They flew for a little longer, and Hiei was surprised when he found they were at the gate's of Mukuro's castle. Hiei looked at the place in shock, and remained quiet as Yusuke flew him in through a window and down the hallways to her room.

"Alright Hiei, now we go in and watch her do whatever she wants to!" Yusuke said enthusiastically, and Hiei knew from the expression on his face that Yusuke was hoping he would get to see …_something._

Hiei just rolled his eyes as they walked into the room and saw her sitting on her bed. She was leaning against her pillow, and staring down at a small brown package that was crudely wrapped.

She leaned over to her bedside table, poured herself a drink, and lifted it in the air as a silent toast, "Hiei, to you, wherever you are, you cold son of a bitch."

Hiei's eyes widened and he let out a ferocious growl, but kept still while watching to see what she would do next. But Mukuro did nothing except finish her drink and pour herself another. After her fourth glass, she stood up with the brown package in hand and set it on another table.

"The least the bastard could've done was shown up. He's on vacation after all, I just wanted a visit…" Mukuro said as she left the package on the table, and went back to bed where she fell into a fitful sleep.

Hiei looked down and realized that's what he should've done. Instead of retiring to his own home that he hated, he could've at least dropped by. He was her heir after all. Maybe even her friend, why not?

He looked at Yusuke, waiting for him to say something, but Yusuke just shrugged. There was no need for an explanation after all. Hiei fell into another contemplative silence, and made no protest when Yusuke picked him up and carried him to their next destination.

"Alright, we're here. But keep in mind that even though I'm in this picture, this is also the real me. I'm divided and in this body I know I'm divided but in that body, I'm have no clue. And when I return, I will not remember any of this," Yusuke explained briefly, and then motioned for Hiei to look in on the scene.

Hiei looked forward and immediately recognized everyone in the room. There was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, and Shizuru. Hiei noted he was the only on missing from the whole gang.

He looked on at everyone's silly antics. Yusuke was currently trying to trick Keiko into getting under the mistletoe with him. Kuwabara was flirting outrageously with Yukina. Kurama was sitting on the couch and Shizuru was tugging on him, trying to get him to follow her to do something that looked like karaoke. Botan was bouncing around on a sugar rush, and Koenma was trying to settle her down, and get her to stay still. They were all having a good time, just enjoying the other's company.

It was soon time to eat, and they all sat at along table, with many plates set out with different foods on them. Even though there was only eight at the party, nine seats had been set out.

When they sat down, and began eating, Botan took the opportunity to ask, "Does anybody know if Hiei will be showing up?"

Kurama sighed, and looked down, saying, "No. I talked to him, and no matter how hard I tried to convince him, he wouldn't budge."

Everyone looked down and sighed in disappointment.

"I wish he knew just how much we truly care," somebody whispered, but nobody knew who, and nobody really cared, because it was the thought on everyone's mind.

Hiei looked down. He remembered when he had told Kurama he would not be joining them. He figured he would just be a downcast on everyone's fun. Just a hassle, but it looked like he had made a big miscalculation. It wasn't long before a lively chatter was started up again, but there were still downcast eyes shot at Hiei's empty seat every once in awhile.

"We care about you Hiei. Whether you realize it or not. We constantly worry about you, and wish that you could just hang out with us, just once in a while," Yusuke said behind Hiei, deadly serious. He looked very grave and solemn, and Hiei started to feel more regret for not showing up.

"Alright, just one more stop before you get to go back to bed," Yusuke said, trying to lighten the mood again, but failing miserably. Hiei just nodded, and held out his arm for Yusuke to grab.

They went soaring across the skies, and on the way Yusuke explained the last place they were heading, "This will be an example of how everyone in Ningenkai celebrates Christmas. (A/N-I know that's not true, but that's what it is like in the book or whatever.) Even the most vulgar and vile criminals."

They arrived at an expensive looking mansion, that had many security officers, and strong demons guarding it. They floated through them, undetected, and arrived in a room with a disgusting man, sitting in the middle, in a big chair. He was surrounded by many different decorations, and many gifts were under the tree. When Hiei was on the ground, and looked up at the man, he saw Tarukanane, and immediately moved to grab his sword.

But Yusuke held him back, and Hiei relented slightly, and settled for listening to him. He was currently on the phone and talking in that obnoxious mobster voice of his.

"Oh really, you liked your gift that much?"

…

"Think nothing of it. Just a thank you for helping me get my fortune back. I'd be nothing without you."

…

"Aw, you don't say? Well, anyway, thanks for the call. Merry Christmas."

He hung up the phone, and began to stand up and made his way out of the room, presumably to the bedroom. Hiei just stood bewildered, that someone as horrible as that man, had actually considered to buy a gift for someone, for Christmas.

"You see our point now?" Yusuke questioned.

Hiei nodded, but resumed his glare at Tarukanane's retreating form. He still hated the man, that much was painfully obvious.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright you're next spirit will be here pretty soon. He'll take you on your journey. But since it's not time yet, we just get to chill here for a few minutes."

Hiei nodded, and decided to voice the question that had been on his mind, "Detective, why do you and the others care about me? I'm the forbidden child…no one is supposed to love me…"

Yusuke sighed, and pulled Hiei into a hug. Hiei's eyes widened at this out of character display of affection, but his protests were cut off by Yusuke talking.

"Hiei, we don't give a damn about your past or anything you might've done. The fact of the matter is, we like you, and we enjoy your company. You are pleasant to be around, and though you may not know it, a really great friend. Why wouldn't we want you around?" Yusuke answered, with honesty and compassion laced in every word.

Hiei just remained stiff and motionless in surprise, but slowly started to return the hug. Yusuke then started to pull away and back up. He waved a final goodbye, before disappearing completely. Hiei looked around, patiently waiting for the arrival of the next ghost.

--

A/N – Okay, so this one was kind of short and sappy, but I like it anyway! And I know I left out the whole 'Ignorance' and 'Want' children, but I was to lazy to try and tie them in. I may go back later and add that, but for now, be happy with this! Hope you enjoyed this! R&R!

-DD


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

A/N- Alright guys, sorry for the delay on this, though I'm not really sure if anyone's reading it. So, here's the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…yeah

--

Smoke started to gather around his feet. He looked around and saw the lights begin to dim. Outside, thunder clouds started to roll in, and a flash of lightening struck. The air seemed to become thick with tension, and Hiei's hairs all stood on end.

Out of the mist, a figure appeared. It was completely cloaked, and shrouded in darkness. It moved slowly closer, one solemn finger pointing at Hiei.

"And what is your name?" Hiei called out to the newest spirit to appear.

A perky voice called out to Hiei, "Hi Hiei!" It raised it's hand and started waving frantically. Hiei's eyebrows raised in recognition.

"It's me, Botan! I got the job since I am the 'Grim Reaper', as ningens call me. Well, I am the Representation of Christmas Yet To Come! Oh, and I'm not supposed to take off my hood, just so you know. You are only allowed to see my hand, according to Koenma!" Botan explained happily.

Hiei only nodded, still in amazement at the paradox taking place before him. Botan giggled at his shock, and made to grab him.

"Alright, let's go Hiei, we are on a tight schedule!"

She summoned her oar, and sat towards the front to make room for him. He sat at the back, and tried to get a good grip on it. They took off, and Hiei nearly fell off from the speed she was going. But he managed to regain his balance, and concentrated hard on not falling off.

They soon landed, and Hiei jumped off as soon as they landed and began hugging the ground.

"Oh come on, stop being so overdramatic," Botan admonished. Hiei merely growled at her, then stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his front. He took that moment to survey his surroundings, and noticed they were standing in the middle of a graveyard.

He looked at Botan curiously, wondering what they could possibly be doing here, when Botan pointed with her ominous hand towards one particular grave. He looked closer at it, and noticed a majority of the Rekai Tentei were gathered around it. They were all crying and mourning the loss of their friend.

Hiei froze, and began wondering who it could possibly be. The group slowly left, and Hiei stood rooted in place, to scared to find out who it was that died. Botan gave him a slight push forward, and only then did he start to walk towards the grave. He was right behind the grave, and he took small steps, and walked around to look at the grave.

When he saw the name, carved into the tomb, he sank to the ground utterly defeated.

It read:

_Yukina Koorime_

_Beloved Sister and Friend_

_-_

_Hopelessly Devoted_

_No Matter The Cost_

Botan came up behind him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"When she found out her brother was dead, she could no longer bare the thought of living, and took her own life," Botan explained remorsefully.

Hiei looked at her, confused, wondering who told her that. Botan merely guided Hiei to another grave, this time lonely. It had a forbidden sense to it, and despite that, it had been dug up and obviously robbed. Hiei looked at the headstone to see what poor unfortunate soul had this grave, and recognized his name on it.

"You died because of your pride, Hiei. There was a mission, and you deviated from the plan and wouldn't let anyone help you. They all tried, but you were too arrogant to accept anyone, and you were killed. We explained this to Yukina, and told her your secret," Botan explained again, her voice still laced with regret, instead of the constant joy Hiei was so used to.

"This is why tonight has occurred Hiei. In hopes that you might change your life and prevent all of this from happening. It doesn't have to end this way, Hiei," Botan explained, begging Hiei to understand. Not only for his sake, but for his sister's.

Hiei continued to look at her doubtfully, when the aura around Botan changed, and she spoke out in a demonic voice, "Or don't change. There's always room for one more in Hell!"

He was pushed into the hole in the ground, and found that flames had sprung up, and the casket was opened, waiting for him to come. Hiei began to try and climb out and escape what seemed to be his fate, but his limbs failed him, and all he could do was watch in horror as he fell into the fiery abyss.

He soon hit the ground, which was not as hot and painful as he expected it to be, but soft and comforting. Hiei shot up and looked around. He found himself back in his bed, in his apartment. He looked around amazed, and thanked his lucky stars, because apparently he did have some after all, for being given a second chance.

He looked out the window and saw light streaming in, and realized it was Christmas morning now. He jumped out of bed, and immediately set to work on making things right with those he cared most about in this world.

--

A/N – Alright it's short, I know, but I'm just trying to get it done with. It's already the day after Christmas! Lol, anyway next chapter should follow soon!

-DD


	5. Conclusion

A/N – Alright, last chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!! GAH!

--

The Rekai Tentei slowly woke up from a night at Keiko's house. They had decided to spend the night since it was so late when the party ended, and most of them were to wasted to know up from down. So the room erupted with moans and groans from the massive hangovers.

Yukina began rushing around, trying to soothe each one's pain, and was half way through, when Hiei made his appearance.

He opened up the front door, and everyone turned to face him. Whether the person had been healed or not did not matter as they all ran up to greet him. They exclaimed how much they had missed him last night, and they were all glad he had decided to join them.

They sat around, and all joked with each other, and even though, throughout it all, Hiei mostly remained quiet, he was perfectly content, as well as everyone else.

It soon became time to exchange gifts, and Hiei had miraculously managed to gather gifts for everyone. They were all set under the tree, and sat around it in a big circle. Yusuke stood up, and donned a Santa hat, and began to pass out the gifts to everyone. Hiei had fully expected to receive no gifts, and was thoroughly surprised when he realized everyone had bought him a gift.

From Yusuke – He had received women's lingerie, and a porno film, and was about to look up and whack him upside the head, when he realized that was what he had gotten everyone. And they were now all currently whacking him upside the head, so he decided to let it rest, and merely released a chuckle.

From Kurama – He had received a new sword. He looked at Kurama in surprise, and was about to refuse it, knowing it was way to much for him, but Kurama held up his hand, and a silent exchange was passed. Hiei simply nodded in thanks, and let it rest. He had after all, gotten something very extravagant for Kurama as well, so why not?

From Kuwabara – Kuwabara had gotten him something that was just so, well, for lack of a better term, Kuwabara-ish. It was a small glass sculpture of a little kitten, with it's paw raised, batting at some invisible obstruction. Hiei smirked in spite of himself despite how silly it was, and carefully set it aside so it would not be broken.

From Koenma – From Koenma, he had received possibly the best gift the demi-god could've given him. It was a plain envelope, but inside it was a contract. It was long and wordy, but it basically said that his sentence was being reduced, and he only had one hundred more years of service, instead of however long it had been.

From Botan – Botan had gotten him a gift card. He wasn't sure what exactly this was, but thankfully, Botan had given him directions on what it was and how to use it. It meant that he had five hundred dollars to spend on Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. Hiei wondered how she could possibly afford this, but figured she must have some access to Koenma's vast sources of money. He pocketed this, guessing that it might last for one month, maybe two.

From Keiko & Shizuru – Keiko and Shizuru had teamed up to buy him a DVD system for his TV at home. They figured he didn't have one, and he was probably always bored, so why not buy him the thing that keeps so many people entertained for hours at a time?

From Yukina – Yukina had given him a Christmas card. He opened it up and saw that she had written a message to him. It told him:

You may keep the Tear Gem. If you still have not found my brother, I doubt you will ever find him. I have always wanted him to be someone like you, so why not give what was destined for my brother to you? With your permission, I would like to view you as my brother.

Hiei looked up in shock at Yukina. She had been staring at him, but quickly ducked her head once she realized she had been caught. He smiled gently, and decided now was the time to give Yukina her gift. Finally revealing the identity of her brother…

--

Two hours later, Hiei left the party, for he still had much to do today. His next stop was Mukuro's castle.

After running for awhile, and passing through a portal and many forests and fields, he had arrived. He did not bother stopping at the gate, and chose to jump over it, and into a seemingly random window on the tenth floor. He walked down the hallway from that window, and stopped at the fifth door he reached.

He felt like being in a polite mood today, so e softly knocked on the door.

"It had better be important or don't even bother coming in here," Hiei heard a deep voice growl at him. Hiei decided this was important, and walked through the door.

He observed many bottles of whiskey and brandy on the floor, but didn't let that bother him since he knew it took much more than this to get to his master.

"What's so fucking import—", Mukuro was cut off when she realized it was Hiei standing in the door.

"So you decided to show up after all?" Mukuro asked, regaining her composure. Hiei nodded, and tossed a small package at her.

"Merry Christmas. There are only two of these in the entire world," Hiei said as she started to open it carefully, expecting anything to pop out.

What she didn't expect was to find a necklace. It was plain and simple. Just a regular chain attached to a seemingly ordinary black gem. Sure black pearls can be expensive, but that doesn't make it very special.

"Is this what I think it is?" Mukuro questioned, staring at in awe.

Hiei nodded, and answered, "I was five. It was the moment I finally realized my life was a curse, and nothing would ever go right for me."

Mukuro's gaze darkened, and she almost started yelling at him, but he held up a hand, silently asking permission for him to speak. She closed her mouth and waited for an explanation.

"I'm giving it to you to thank you. For helping me realize what life really is and how joyful it can be. There are many people who I could've given this to, but I don't think I trust anyone more with this," Hiei explained. He had a small smile on his face, and was looking at the ground the entire time, too embarrassed to look up and see her reaction to the reaction to his sentiments.

Then he heard a soft 'thank you' muttered, and looked up to see her staring at him in awe and gratitude. And if he didn't know any better, he would've thought her eyes were gaining a glazy look to them, and it almost looked as if she were about to cry. But she shook her head and tossed her own gift towards him.

"You have no idea how many strings I had to pull to get this. But I can think of no one who deserves this more," Mukuro stated as Hiei opened his own gift.

He looked down at the present and saw it was a card, much like the one Botan had given him. On it was printed, '1 Time'. He tuned it over and found the explanation. It was a card, that if presented to a ferry girl, it would earn him the ability to talk to one person who was no longer among the living.

Hiei looked up at Mukuro. He didn't even know these existed, let alone how she could have possibly managed to get a hold of one. Mukuro just smirked back at him, pleased that he liked his gift.

"So, are you going to find her now?" Mukuro questioned. Hiei nodded in response.

"Then you might need this. It's information about where she was last known to be, and where all she could possibly be," Mukuro said, handing him an blank envelope.

Hiei nodded once more, and was about to leave, his business here finished, when Mukuro stopped him with her words.

"Oh, and by the way, she's never been with anyone since you," she called after him.

Hiei looked up in surprise, but then turned towards the window that was in her room, and with a nod goodbye, jumped out and disappeared into the sunset.

--

He heard grunting noises coming from up ahead that sounded feminine, and the sound of a sword whishing through the air. Hiei assumed he had found his target, and slowly made his way through the trees to the clearing where the noises were coming from. He also noted that those were the only sounds up ahead, and determined she was alone.

'Good, that will make things easier," he thought silently to himself.

He made his way to the edge, and was deciding how best to present himself to her, when she called out, "Whoever's there just come out. You are doing a horrible job at being sneaky. If it's a fight you want, let's get it over and done with."

Hiei obliged her wishes, and stepped out into the clearing. She turned around to face him, sword at the ready, when recognition clouded her face, and she dropped her sword in surprise, and sank to her knees in astonishment.

"Anna…" Hiei whispered softly. He had missed her for so long, and finally she was here now, with him.

"No, no. I told you, don't come after me!" Hiei slowly started walking closer.

"I'm perfectly happy now, and I don't need you anymore!" Hiei kept up his slow but determined pace.

"I made it clear all those years ago, I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Hiei reached her and sank to his knees.

"I don't love you anymore!" She shouted louder than all the other screams, but Hiei could tell she was trying to convince herself and not him, and slowly wrapped her in his arms.

"Why? Why must you do this to me? I'm not strong enough for this," Anna whispered to Hiei.

Hiei rocked her back and forth, "Shhh, it's ok…I love you, Anna."

Anna looked up in surprise, but fire shot up in her eyes, "So you finally learned how to say it huh? Great Hiei, you can say three more words! But don't feed me crap just so I can be your little sex toy again! I want a real relationship. I'm tired, and I need someone who really wants me, and actually cares for me!"

Hiei held her back to him, and whispered in her ear, "I can be all you want me to be."

But she pushed him away, and stood up, and shouted at him, "So that's it then? You come here, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, and expect me to take you back, after all these years? You want me to forget the past, believe you've somehow miraculously changed, and be with you again? And now we live the rest of our lives in bliss, with each other? You somehow think it's all that simple?"

Hiei simply stood up, and said, "Yes."

She looked at him, and smiled, saying, "Oh thank god it is."

She ran back to him and jumped on him, and he easily caught her. They shared a simple kiss, that spoke volumes to each other.

They broke for air, and Anna asked, with a scared timid voice, "Please be honest Hiei. Have you really changed? Have you changed at all?"

Hiei replied, "I promise I have. It just took me awhile to realize how much I love you. I'm sorry."

Anna giggled, and said, "I forgive you. And I love you too."

As they shared another kiss, Hiei silently thanked everyone for the best nightmare of his life, that taught him just how to live.

--

A/N – I like corny endings. They make me happy. Fluff also makes me reeeeeally happy! :D So, yep! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
